Adrenaline
by Harryba
Summary: Jesse St. James is the new Vocal Adrenaline couch, and is offered advice by the former coach Dustin Goolsby, and the young man falls endlessly in love with an older man. Explore how they fall for one-another and try to overcome the challenges presented by an society who doesn't accept them. Rated M for smut.


The quiet atmosphere of the Carmen High auditorium was the perfect place for the new director of 'Vocal Adrenaline' to begin to gather his thoughts and create a battle plan for the upcoming show-choir competition in two weeks' time.

As Jesse St. James sat in a random audience chair, he looked at the stage and could imagine each and every performer in their exact positions. Due to the rigorous training he endured when _he_ was in the show choir, he knew exactly the type of dance choreography and song-selection that would wow the judges and would ensure his success as a director.

He knew every trick in the show-choir book, and had all of the knowledge he needed to win. Trouble was; he couldn't seem to find the motivation, the spark that he needed to create a great routine. With every plan he acted out in his head, something entire different would audition in his mind. With every sketch he wrote down, another crumpled piece of paper ended up in the pile on the floor. The twenty-year-old could _not_ seem to perfect this.

He buried his head in his hands, and grunted with displeasure.

'I thought this would be _so easy_!" he said to himself.

The quiet atmosphere returned. The room that was usually full of hustle and bustle was surprisingly a very calm and relaxing place when empty. The large room and the stage allowed for creativity and a sense of liberation and freedom.

However, it was easily broken out of is calmness like a shattering glass at the simplest of things.

Take a door slamming.

The door _crashed_ open as a tall, brooding, muscly figure appeared. Within a second, the soothing nature of the auditorium was ruined.

The guy at the door was particularly cool and masculine. He wore plain, dark jeans, a thick black belt and high, black leather, military-like boots. He also wore an undone leather jacket, and a tight-black tee-shirt which had a low, pointed collar, which showed his 'man-cleavage' (the top of the gap between a muscular man's pecks), and some of the alpha-male chest hairs.

The man was Dustin Goolsby – one of the few thirty-plus men who managed to mix show-choir dorkiness and sultry, sexiness.

"Aren't you a little young to be directin' show-choir, St. James?" Dustin said gruffly, immediately snapping his sunglasses off like a diva.

Jesse turned in his chair and glanced at the Vocal Adrenaline predecessor.

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing a leather jacket?" Jesse replied with equal sass.

"You little…- I'll have you know I won the 'sexiest man in show-choir' according to last month's issue of 'Show-Choir Weekly' you runt!"

Jesse smirked in a friendly way. He didn't mean to upset Dustin.

"Really? I thought that would have been Schuester!" he joked, before turning and facing his most recent sketch.

Dustin marched down with his brooding march and sat himself down in the row behind Jesse, sitting in the chair diagonally left of Jesse's, so he could lean in and take the piss out of Jesse's failings.

"So, how is life as a director of these bunch of ugly anorexics?!" Goolsby pried.

Jesse turns. He then kicked his pile of used sketches aside, hoping Dustin wouldn't notice, and subsequently mock him.

He wasn't successful. Dustin leaned across the chair and with his large, bear-like hand, snatched one of them quickly. He opened it up and read through it, chuckling dryly as he grabbed another. Jesse hid his head in shame, and expected the worst insults.

"I could give you some tips," Dustin said, much to Jesse's surprise.

"Really?"

"Sure, we'll meet up and discuss it tomorrow. Breadstix at, say, seven?"

Jesse was genuinely shocked at the maturity and kindness of Vocal Adrenaline's former leader. He had half-expected that he would be bitter, since he was kicked off and replaced by the younger, more successful former member. Jesse was, and probably still is, the best thing to happen to that show choir.

"Yu…yes, seven, gotcha," he replied after what was an awkward moment.

Dustin got up, unfolded and put on his sunglasses in one swift motion, and turned towards the exit.

* * *

Jesse was overwhelmed by something he couldn't quite understand. He was a smart boy, so, what was this feeling? Was it surprise that Dustin Goolsby, the second cruellest person in Lima aside from Sue Sylvester was being kind to him? Was it that he was going to have a potentially free meal? Was it some sort of lustrous feelings towards Dustin?

That was it! Jesse had an attraction to Goolsby, a man at least ten years older than him. It was almost certainly an 'opposites attract' scenario. Jesse was smart, fashionable, young and dashing, and Dustin was slick, a little older, and was capable of pulling off even the blandest and boring outfits and making them seem incredibly stylish and cool.

"No way, I don't fancy him, do I?" Jesse asked himself, in his head, of course. He knew he'd have to test this theory.

As Dustin began to walk away, he spotted one of the scrunched up bits of paper that Jesse had discarded. He bent forwards, and pushed his bum outwards. Jesse looked at the jean-covered ass and couldn't help but stare intently.

The theory proved correct – Jesse St. James had a crush on a 'teacher'.

* * *

**Okay guys! A little footnote to explain a little bit. Firstly, I wanted to create a love story between two unlikely and often forgotten characters in glee. Also, Jonathan Groff and Cheyenne Jackson, who play the two characters used are both gay actors, which lead me to consider what their characters would be like if they too were gay. Please leave any feedback in the reviews, as it really does allow me to improve. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
